Defenders of the Lion's Son
by LadyVanya
Summary: Harry Potter's fourth year is just beginning, but he won't be without help. Four persons from another realm arrive to help him, and their arrival will change everything. A/U, most everything belongs to either J.R.R. Tolkien or J.K. Rowling. Please R&R!


Prologue

Two figures strolled through the garden. At first glance, one might assume they were related. Both had dark hair, and the same blue eyes. But at a closer inspection, an observer would realize that the shorter figure, a woman, was in fact a different race. Her leaf-shaped ear peaked through her braided hair. The male's ears, by contrast, where round like a human's, for the moment. His long robes were sapphire blue, and were held together by an eagle pendent. He held in his right had a tall staff, which was encrusted with sapphires at the top. The two figures continued on their way, talking softly now and again about a feature of the garden. The female stopped near a bench and expressed a wish to sit. The male nodded acceptingly, and the pair sat in a silence only broken by the occasional bird-song. After a few moments, the female turned to her companion, and asked,

"What was your reason for calling me here, my lord? Surely it was not to admire your gardens, amazing as they are."

The male chuckled lightly. "No, I have not, my lady. I called you here to ask your opinion on something."

"Really?" the female asked, slightly shocked. "There are many others, much wiser than myself whom you could have asked."

"And that is the exact reason that I called you here, Alassë. I know that you will give me an honest opinion. It is in your nature."

Alassë blushed at the praise. "Thank you, my lord."

"But I did not call you here to praise your honesty. No, instead, I called you here to ask your opinion. And you must listen closely, and think before you speak. Much depends on your answer. Now what I am about to tell you may seem impossible, but believe me, nothing is impossible for Erú."

And so he spoke, telling Alassë about a wondrous world, where Istari were numerous, and held greater power than the five who once walked Middle-Earth did. He told her of school called Hogwarts, a school where Istari could learn to harness their magic. He told her of its founding, and of its long history. He spoke of the many dark wizards that the world had faced, and of how the most recent one had been vanquished by an infant of the name of Harry Potter. He talked for many hours, and Alassë listened without comment. The sun, which had been high in the sky when he began to speak, was beginning to sink to the horizon when he started drawing to a close.

"This is all very fascinating," Alassë said when he had finished. "But I am unsure about what you need my advice."

"It has come to Our attention that this Voldemort is not as 'vanquished' as it may seem. There has been an unusually high amount of activity amongst his followers, who as you may recall are called Death Eaters. What I need you opinion on is who to send."

"Send?" Alassë asked cautiously. She had an idea of where this was going but she was not quite clear. "Where are we sending people?"

"Why to the world that I have just described. Lord Erú has decided that we must take a part in the upcoming war in that world, for its outcome will affect all worlds. And so, Lady Alassë, I ask you; whom shall I send?"

Alassë was flabbergasted. Why was Lord Manwë **(come on it wasn't that hard to figure out) **asking her opinion on such an important matter? Surely her father would have been a better choice, or her grandmother, or…

Lord Manwë seemed to sense her confusion, and said gently, "I ask you because you are one of the most honest elves I have ever met, and I know that you will not rush this decision. And remember, I asked you for advice, not to make the decision."

Alassë stopped, and pondered. Who would be the best to send? Never mind the reasons, but anyone would had not had contact with mortals, so those who had never left the Undying Lands, would be a bad choice. She voiced this opinion to Lord Manwë, and he nodded slightly in agreement. Thinking harder, she finally said,

"If it were my decision to make, I would send those who have had the most contact with mortals. For example, Glorfindel, Legolas, or my brothers would be good choices, as when we lived in Middle-Earth they had much contact with the Race of Men."

"I notice you do not name yourself," Lord Manwë said.

Alassë blushed slightly. "Well, I had thought of saying myself, as I did have much contact with humans whilst I lived in Middle-Earth, but this sounds very important, and I wouldn't want to mess it up."

"And that is the exact reason I would like you to consider going." At her questioning gaze, Lord Manwë continued. "This… mission will require a lot of sacrifice, especially of pride. An elleth such as you would be an excellent choice…" He trailed off, clearly thinking. "And I do like the idea of Legolas Greenleaf going. He was good friends with King Elessar, and will be a perfect choice. I do believe that the two of you have a courtship of sorts?" He turned to Alassë, who blushed brightly and nodded. "Good good. Your fathers shall accompany you, of course. It would cause a riot here if the two of you went off by yourselves, and I don't have time for a riot," Lord Manwë said, his tone taking a teasing note. "Any way, riots aside, I want you to go Alassë. You truly are one of the best suited people for the job."

Her head reeling, Alassë took a deep breath. It was crazy, and she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Surely Lord Manwë was wrong, surely there was someone else, someone better suited, someone wiser…

"I'll do it," she heard herself say.

**A/N: Hi guys. New story time! I'm not abandoning ****The Sailor, the Teacher, and the Athlete****, but my muse for that story has fled for the moment. Also, I am planning on revising it, so be on the lookout. Another note, this story will end up being AU's of both universes. Basically, my OC was born to Elrond and Celebrian a year or so before Celebrian was attacked. As a result, she never really knew her mom. 3000 years later, she is living in Aman, and has a romantic relationship with everyone's favorite elf prince: Legolas, who is going to be more book-verse than movie-verse. If you want to see a picture of her, or at least what she looks like in my mind, follow this link: ** en/products/young-woman-with-blue-eyes-and-dark-hair-over-bare-shoulder-looking-at-camera **Oh, and one more thing. You can thank this story to a really odd dream I had one night. **


End file.
